Lipre
Lipre is normally a NPC character (but partially playable at a certain point) in the Summon Night series, appearing in the first game and later in the fourth as a guest character. Background Lipre is an orphan abandoned at the front door of the house that would become an orphanage and the Flat Gang hideout in the future. She grew along Gazel and the two are inseparable. Even though she has no fighting abilities of her own, Gazel respects her and never tries to go against her will. It’s not official but it’s like they are a couple, it seems like she is the true leader of the gang (even though Leid is more likely to be the one, but it’s never explained). She is known to have great domestic abilities, being a great cook and is capable to create clothes of professional quality (she just need to have some ideas, usually doing some window shopping). She is like a mother for the children in the hideout, and they even call her “Lipre-Mama”. Development Summon Night The main character had no place to go and she gives him/her a home and a family. She is very kind and sociable and it’s thanks to her that the protagonist rapidly become friends with everyone in the gang. Her only opportunity to shine is in a short secret sub scenario where the children goes missing she goes look for them together with the main character only to find them being attacked by Kimran of the Mahn family for trespassing private property and destroying his garden. A fight starts in for the first and last time the player can control her. Later on, she realizes that the children did this to present her with a Kanel Flower since it was her birthday (the day she was abandoned, actually). Before the final fight, she ask the main character to return safely to his home, what he/she does. However, in the canon ending, she is more than happy to welcome the protagonist in his/her new found home in Lyndbaum. Summon Night 4 She, Gazel and the children go on a trip before Rami get adopted by the Lorange family. The children go missing again and she and Gazel are helped by the main character. They become friends and later notice they were going to the same place: The Silturn Colony. It’s there where Lipre gets in a cokking challenger against the protagonist and many other cooks. She is even judged by Millance, the greatest chef in the world. She does very good but only end only in second place (if the player made all the right choices during the game), still the protagonist share half of the prize with her. In the end everyone spent some good times together and were more prepared for Rami’s departure. Trivia *Lipre is only playable once in the whole series, and it’s in a very easy to miss side-story, turning her the rarest character in the franchise. *She is present in the fourth game, but only as a support unit. *During her game play, she is only level 5 and it’s impossible to level her up, but she has a ridiculous amount of luck (100 points), being the biggest value in the game and the same amount given to the Demon Lord. *A teddy bear was the only present she got from her parents before she was abandoned by them. This bear now belongs to Rami. *She has a unique weapon: a rolling pin. She is the only one able to equip it and it's a item that only appears in her sub-scenario, being one of the game's rarest items. It also got a attack power of 50, being of of the strongest weapons in the game. * In the Summon Night tarot collection she represents The Empress card. Gallery 03-The Empress.png|Lipre in "The Empress" tarot card SNCollection1-Lipre1.jpg|Lipre in Summon Night Collection SNCollection1-Lipre2.jpg|Lipre in a rare card in Summon Night Collection SNCollection1-Gazel&Lipre.jpg|Lipre and Gazel in Summon Night Collection SN1-Lipre2.jpg|SD Lipre Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 1 Character